


If you like rough...

by Renatinhapgf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angry Sex, Dana Scully Angst, Episode: s04e13 Never Again, F/M, Fights, Fox Mulder Angst, Jealous Fox Mulder, Rough Sex, Sub Fox Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renatinhapgf/pseuds/Renatinhapgf
Summary: Mulder lose control thinking about Scully and Ed...His feelings could hurt her...or not.





	1. Chapter 1

Hurt her. The thought throbbed in my mind. I was never a violent man and would never think of hurting a woman, especially Scully!  
But each time she bowed innocently, and her damn tattoo came up, all I wanted to do was hurt her skin, run my nails over the serpent's scales, tell her how dirty she had been and how much I wish she had been dirty with me, not with him!

-Mulder, is everything all right?

\- What?

-The plane landed, Mulder. Are you going to get down or stay here and travel to, I don't know, the Bahamas ...

she asked genuinely amused by my distraction. She barely knew the dark things I was imagining a few seconds ago. It surprised me that she had come back to work so quickly. her porcelain face still sported a cruel bruise, but she was still as overwhelming as ever.

-Come on, we need to get a car. (I said with a dry humor)

-Oh, ok...

We traveled in total silence during the three hours by road. I could see Scully watching me from the corner of her eye a few times. But when it seemed that her lips would utter something, she just sighed and continued to look out the window. We arrived at the hotel late at night and I was finally able to lock the bedroom door and get rid of that unbearable smell. The floral / musky smell of her skin. The smell of desire itself. The smell that has permeated my nostrils for the past seven years and now I couldn't seem to stand for long without thinking about jumping over her and tearing off that neat suit she wore during cases.  
What the hell was this woman doing to me? I was not this irrational animal. I was always a man with a certain appetite ... But Scully was making me hungry, desperately hungry!  
I lay in bed, exhausted, physically and emotionally. But then the fantasies began. Scully, small and fragile, with her immaculate body being desecrated with that evil serpent. Did she feel pleasure as the needle penetrated her skin? He watched? Did he hear her moan as colors surged into her coccyx? Did he press her with his rough hands against the wall of the dirty apartment as he fucked her from behind?  
My dick was hard. It seemed sick, but I couldn't control my body's reactions to those thoughts. I released my painful erection and pumped hard. In my mind, damn Ed Jersey grabbed Scully's hair and slammed it hard against her pink pussy as vulgar screams filled the apartment walls. How many times would he have fucked her? Had he shown his violent behavior during sex? And if so, is that what she liked?  
God, what the hell was I thinking? That's what you did to me, Scully ... Turned me into a pathetic pervert, jacking off in a cheap hotel room, imagining you getting fucked by a criminal.  
Unfortunately, I didn't care anymore, so I continued my sad activity. Suddenly a loud knock on the door. I stopped for a moment waiting for her to give up, but damn it, it was Scully, she wouldn't stop until I opened the door.

\- Something wrong?  
\- No ... I mean, yes. 

she looked down a little too much and it was impossible not to notice my painful erection. I saw her cheeks flush, as well as the little skin her pajamas showed on her bust. She took a deep breath and lifted her face pretending not to understand what I was doing seconds before, and with a self-assured image said:

-We need to talk about "us".  
-Us?  
-You know what I mean ... This tense and weird thing since I came back ...  
-Scully ... (I said running my hand over my face anxiously)  
-May I come in or will you freeze me in the door?  
\- Come inside. 

I closed the door and took a few seconds to look at her.  
Her eyes were intense and her breasts rose and fell, mostly because now she seemed not to care and make clear what she was looking at in my pants. But that didn't stop her from speaking with evident anger.

-I'm trying to understand why you're treating me with indifference, like I've done something against you. Are we really going to persist in this? Like everything I do is to hit you?  
\- I didn't say that...  
-No! You don't say anything! You keep looking at me like I was...I was...  
-Like you was what?  
-A whore! Thats the word! Is that what you think about me, right, Mulder? You are judging me since i came back and Im sick of it! I need to have a fucking life! What do you think? That i have to stay home and just stare the wall until the next day? Until I have to meet you in that fucking office?  
-Have to?  
-Oh my God! Was that all you heard?  
-I get all that, Scully! I understand you can't stand being by my side anymore, I understand that I make your life boring. That I disturb your fun...  
-Jesus Christ! My fun? What fun? My life is my work, Mulder, is like...Is like I can't be a single person, because Im always gonna be Mrs. Spooky! And you don't even care about that. Is all you,you, you!  
-I can't do that...If you want to live your life without me, just go! Im not locking you in my office...  
-Your office...  
-Our office...But I see you just don't care.  
-How can you say that?  
-Scully...I can't do this anymore...I can't stay by your side and...and...  
-And what? Watch me having a life? Watch me being a woman? Living anything that don't include you,you fucking selfish?!  
-You know what? That conversation its over! You can end with anythint you want. Go and be a doctor, go and be a woman, go and fuck with a thousand criminals! 

I could see the color of her cheeks match her hair. His beautiful blue eyes darkened and I felt the ocean could drown me cruelly at that moment. I had never seen Scully like this and I was sure if she was armed, I would have been shot in the chest. Instead of the shot, her small but heavy hand hit my face with all the rage bubbling over her and I don't know why the hell I did what I did, but as I gripped her wrist and faced her dilated pupils, my body acted guided by some instinct. ... and I devoured her full lips, like an animal. 

Maybe the fright paralyzed her, because for a moment Scully was like a rag doll in my arms. Suddenly, as if understanding what was happening had awakened her, I felt her nails penetrate the flesh of my arms. her lips parted and our tongues did a promiscuous dance for a few seconds, but then, driven by desperate desire and equally intense fury, I pinned her hair to my wrist and tugged at the buttons on her pajamas, tearing the fabric as she he let out a loud, frightened moan. 

-Stop! 

I did not do it. I was deaf horny. My teeth dug into her neck and the "No" resonated strongly around the room when I finally realized what I was doing.  
I released her from my arms and went into despair, running my hands over my head as I listened to Scully's sob, hugging herself, holding her torn shirt to her breasts. You perverted bastard and criminal! That was what I thought of myself. She didn't move, she just sobbed softly, looking at her own feet. When I finally had the courage to approach her again, her name was the only thing I could verbalize.

-Scully ... 

She raised her hand in a "Pause" sign and wiped the tears with the cuff of her silk shirt.

\- We have nothing more to say now. We'd better sleep ... I have to do the autopsy early tomorrow. 

And so, as if nothing had happened, she walked out slowly and closed the door. I collapsed in bed. What did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

I saw the sun rise. No noise came from Scully's room and that actually worried me. I fought my sleep, my shame, and my desire and finally got up, trying to prepare myself psychologically to meet her in the car.  
As soon as I opened the door, Scully waited against the hood of the car with a giant cup of coffee in her hands. How the hell could she look so beautiful? I was looking like a goddamn beggar, and there was the little redhead, flawless in her black overcoat, the wave in the fringe of MUSCUALLY combed hair and the coppery lips that made her mouth look like a candy apple.

-Here. It looks like you really need that.

She gave me the cup of coffee and give me a fake cruel smile, i could hear in her voice,in my mind: "Here's your damn coffee, you failed pervert. How could you have thought I feel something for you?"

-Thanks...I...  
-Lets go, Im already late for the autopsy...Dont you have to talk with the xerif?   
-Yes... but I tought you would like to go too...And I have to talk with the parking guy...The things he said...It looks confuse for me...  
-Sure, fine...Pick me after that,then. 

Was she really doing this? Pretending that nothing had happened and casting his gaze superiority over me. Fuck Scully! We followed the path in silence, except for the radio, which Scully made a point of turning the knob, letting the songs play no more than five seconds, shifting to the next station, annoying me deeply. And I knew she knew that. When she finally settled into her seat and let a damn song play, the only thing I could focus on was Scully humming "I put a Spell on you." You gotta be kidding me!

-Its a good song... (I said trying not to show my unconfortable)  
-Yeah, it is ... (She answered with a distracted tone.)

Where was the damn hospital so she could cut the damn corpse, so I could get her back in the damn car and we could solve the damn case and get out of that damn city?  
She got out of the car and just walked to the front door of the small hospital. God, if you really exist ... What did I do to deserve this? Ok, don't answer!   
The morning continued relatively quiet. In the end, I had dragged ourselves to this place for no reason. At least that's what I hoped to confirm with Scully's autopsy result. No X files, no dignity and maybe no partner, after all. Scully ... As I drove back to the hospital, I tried to remember the moment I fell in love with her. For that smile that said "Mulder, you are a deluded idiot" but still remained by my side. From those deep eyes that the ocean itself would feel jealous of the shades of blue her eyes had. By his tiny and apparently fragile body, but My God, had already immobilized and defeated criminals, who had survived a damn abduction and who carried one or another scar, evidence of her strength. By those lips, which could curse a man who looked unaware of them.  
But mostly, through your mind ... Your skepticism, your faith, your loyalty and your desire for the truth, even if using methods other than mine. She couldn't just be beautiful on the outside ... She had to be the most beautiful human being I'd ever known inside. I guess...I always loved her, I love Scully from the momento she come in my Office with her big suit and her young, fresh face. She was a vision...She still is, and yes...I love her.  
When I finally got to the hospital, in front of all my thoughts and musings, seeing her leaning against the column in the doorway made me smile ... Until I turned my eyes to the tall, smiling dark-haired guy who was holding her tight seconds later while Scully laugh, returning the hug. I stopped the car and got out with a forced smile toward them both. Scully couldn't care less, because she just nodded and turned her eyes to the guy. 

-Hello.   
-Hello ... (answered the man)  
\- Mark, this is my co-worker, Fox Mulder.   
-Oh, I didn't know you worked in pairs, Dana.  
\- Well, yes...   
\- Good to know you've been talking about me. (I replied jokingly, but burning with jealousy inside. Coworker? Really Scully?)   
\- Mark was my colleague in medical school. In fact, a kind of veteran mentor. He was two classes in front of me.   
-That didn't stop you from reaching me quickly, right?

He elbowed her lightly and laughed, making her blush and smile back. 

\- That's what good mentors do. (She said)  
-Scully, are you ready to go to the sheriff? I think we have an appointment with him.   
-Yes, Mulder ... Mark and I were saying goodbye.   
-It waas wonderful meeting you, Hottie.   
-You haven't changed a thing, Mark ... It was wonderful, yes.   
-So are we combined?   
-For sure! Let me know as soon as we get to the city, we need to remember the old days ... 

What the fuck was that? HOTTIE ??? NOTICE WHEN YOU ARRIVE TO CITY ??? REMEMBER THE OLD TIMES?

\- Bye, Fox, it was a pleasure. Take care of my girl.   
-I will ... 

Then, as if I wasn't angry enough, the man leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. A quick kiss, but one that she clearly responded to, as if it were the most common thing in the world. That was it! I was going to die. I was going to spontaneously combust, and Scully and her doctor friend would have to explain how their co-worker had flared before them. Mark got into the building and Scully started walking toward the car, naturally. I followed her, trying to establish a quiet expression, but God, I was broken.

-Well, let's go then. We have to explain to the sheriff that this is not an x file ... You know this is not an x file, right? 

-Yes I know... 

And I followed in silence, processing the latest events as she hummed "I put a spell on you" again. 

Yes Scully ... You did it.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally arrived at the hotel. The night was cold, but no more than Scully. She entered the room without saying a word and I went to mine. I took a hot shower and lay in bed going through all the cable channels. There was no use, not even the showing of "Big Boob blonde". I just wanted everything to go to hell, along with her doctor friend. I wanted to tell him: She's mine, dude! Look for another hottie for you. God, I was pathetic.  
Suddenly a song started playing on the other side of the wall. 

'Someone to count on in a world ever changin'.  
Here I am, stop where you standin '  
What you need is a lover, someone to take over.  
Oh baby don't look any further. " 

The music was a little louder than I think it would be allowed by law and the lyrics started hammering in my head. Someone to count on ... Damn, Scully, are you blind? Well, maybe I'm not Mr. Clarity, but wasn't she supposed to be the brain of this partnership?  
That was it. It was probably my fault. You must say "I love you" to the woman you love, right? I wasn't very good at relationships, but ours was everything to me. Scully was everything to me. I was already fucked up, I had nothing left to lose, well, maybe what was left of my dignity, but who cares? I would tell her. She had to at least know that it wasn't just sex, not just primitive desire, God, I loved her.  
I pulled on my shirt and pausing for a few seconds outside his door, took a deep breath and knocked, soft first, but the beat of the music probably covered the noise. I knocked again, a little too desperate for my taste. The music has stopped. I could feel my forehead dripping with unbearable cold sweat, as if I were a teenager telling the teacher I was in love with her. Scully opened the door and my heart raced. she was wearing a dark robe and her legs were bare beneath him. Was she naked?  
But what really kept me entranced as an idiot and also a little confused was the swollen, blood-red lips. She had never worn a lipstick like that. her mouth screamed LUST. 

-Mulder ...  
-I ... I ... Sorry ... Are you going somewhere?  
-Do you need something, Mulder?  
\- Please can I come in? 

She looked back, scanning the room, and then turned her eyes to me.

\- Yes, you can come in ... 

Scully stepped away from the door and as soon as I walked in I could smell the perfume taking in the air. A cheap moldy hotel room couldn't smell good, right? Right? Well, Scully's smelled like musk and liqueur, so I noticed the two glasses of wine on the dressing table, one empty and one stained with marsala liquid. She was drinking ... And she was expecting someone. That explains the red lipstick, I thought.

-Scully ...  
-Yes, Mulder ...  
\- I know I have no right to be here, I don't know if I can still look at you after I did ... Scully, sorry, it wasn't me ... I mean, it was, but I was ... Scully, I would never hurt you on purpose.  
-Well, Mulder ... You scared me, it's true ...  
-And I'll be sorry all my life. And maybe I'll regret the things I'm going to say now, but you wanna know? Screw it. I'm already an idiot anyway, but if I spend more than a minute without putting everything in my chest out, I might choke.  
-Mulder ...  
\- Please let me tell you. Scully, it's not been a day since you entered the basement and performed in your ridiculously larger suit than your body, that I don't think of you. There isn't a day when I keep looking at you behind those reports, with the glasses and the intellectual air that kills me with desire every minute. There isn't a night when I lie in bed and I can't imagine what it would be like to sleep and wake up next to you, look at your freckles and tangled hair, as I know they are before you fill them with bobs to create those perfect waves. I can't breathe when you wear your hot day scent of roses and lemon, I can't stop touching you even to guide your back out of any room. God, when Bureau guys wonder if your red hair is natural, I just want to toss it out the window. When you question my theories ... Sometimes I just want to talk more and more nonsense so that you give me scientific reasons that prove why I'm wrong. You're so strong, you're whole, you care about me and Scully ... No one cares about me. You're the closest I've got to a family and I could tell you that I feel like you're all parts of one. And when you said you were unhappy with me, I ... I'm a selfish motherfucker yes, but God knows how much I wanted to make you happy. When I heard that you were carried away by a stranger, that you opened yourself to someone you had just met, but you didn't do it to me ... I wanted to die of jealousy, because ... Because Scully ...  
-What, Mulder?  
-Because I love you! Damn, I love you! I loved you from the first minute and I was sure of it when I almost lost you. But since I'm an imbecile, I kept losing you, letting you slip right by my side. And now ... I know you have every right to live your life. You're right, your existence can't be work and living with a selfish partner like me, but I just needed to say ... And I promise, if you found Mark a chance to be happy, I'll do anything to Feel happy for you, because you deserve the world, Dana ... You deserve everything I took from you.  
-Mulder ...  
-Alright, Scully. I'm not saying any of this to justify what happened yesterday. You don't even have to forgive me for that. I just needed to talk ... And I'm sorry I interrupted you, I'll let you get ready again. I hope ... That works between you two, in fact, regardless of my jealousy, he looked like an amazing guy. Well ... He has to be an amazing guy to deserve you. 

I turned and walked to the door before she could see the tears that began to accumulate in my eyes, but before I reached the doorknob, I heard her laugh.

-Well, Mulder ... You're an idiot indeed. 

I turned my face toward her, no longer caring about tears, because I couldn't understand her laughter. I didn't believe Scully could be cruel or mock anyone's feelings, but nothing in her expression made sense to me. 

-Mulder ... Can't you imagine why I allow Mark to call me Hottie, kiss me, or treat me with the intimacy I never gave to any man?

I said nothing, just shook my head in confusion. 

-Mulder ... We were very close in college. So close that even after years without seeing each other, as soon as I showed him a picture of you, he asked me to introduce you to him ...  
-Me?  
-Jesus, Mulder! Mark is gay!  
-He is?  
-It was about you we were talking about this morning at the hospital. And you know what he told me? That I should say everything I think ... Mulder, I love you! I wanted to run away, wanted to forget that I'm in love with you and had to deal with this frustration of unrequited ... My God ... Jerse was just an escape. An escape for all that I wanted to live with you, but I couldn't ... Or so I thought. Yesterday you It really freaked me out. I thought you were just mad at me and it hurt me ...  
-Scully ...   
-Do you know what else he said to me? That I should stop playing the ice-hearted queen and do everything I wanted to do from the moment I found out I loved you ... And that's what I was preparing for. 

She looked at the wine glasses on the dressing table and laughed.

-He said a little alcohol could help. And I confess that I hoped this plan would be foolproof and that you would keep me company.

I was still stunned when Scully took a few steps toward me, never taking her eyes off mine. 

-And that's what I want ...

So she untied the robe's lace and yes ... She was naked underneath him. Holy fucking Christ ... The sight itself made me hard. She was definitely the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on. Her breasts were pink and full, like a peach, and God, how I wanted to suck them and feel their sweetness. Her breath rippled in her perfect stomach and the ruby curls framed the personification of sin between her legs.

-God...  
\- That's blasphemy, Mulder ...

She said with a smile on the corner of her lips, moving even closer. Then, tiptoeing, Scully wrapped her hands around the nape of my neck and brushed her nose with mine. Our heavy breaths, my whole body aching with anticipation, my cock throbbing and the cold sweat that kept running down my forehead. Maybe I was dead. Maybe I went into her room and after all the bullshit I said she shot me and I'm unconscious and imagining it all ... But no, her body heat was running through the fabric of my clothes and she had started pressing his groin against me, pressing her moisture against my thigh. God ... Fuck the blasphemy! She was divine.  
When I finally managed to wake my upper limbs and tried to hold her for a kiss, Scully parted her lips and pulled my hair hard, forcing my neck to be exposed to her hungry teeth. She bit me without any kindness and I'm sure the next day I would be marked by her. Stamped.

\- Isn't that how you like it? Rough ...  
-Fuck, Scully!  
-Well, I like it too, but I'll confess that I prefer to be the one who commands ... 

Why am I not surprised? I thought, swallowing, aware of the dangerous expression on her face.

-What do you want me to do?

...


	4. Chapter 4

Scully gripped the back of my neck again, but this time, I felt her body thrust upward. I got it. I pulled her by the ass and she wrapped her legs around my waist. God, I could feel her wet pussy spilling heat under my still-clad abdomen. I walked over to the bed with that little thing hanging on my body; doing amazing things with the skillful tongue in my mouth.  
As soon as I dropped her onto the mattress, she took control and spun around, riding my pelvis, and began to sway, rubbing slowly over the hard volume that was going to rip my pants at any moment. 

-Fuck, Scully! You'll kill me.  
-Not before you give me what I want.  
-Who are you and what did you do with my partner?  
-You do that to me, Mulder.

And as if to prove what she said, Scully took my hand and directed it to the center of her thighs. She was soaked and with a single touch of my thumb on her clit, her body shook.

-Jesus, you are soaked ...

Scully lowered her lips to my ear and whispered in a heavy horny voice: 

-Then dry me ... 

Our lips met once more, hungry, before I pulled her hips up to my face, and even feeling her surprise and perhaps a little hesitation in the unorthodox position I had chosen, she let a fiery moan escape when my Tongue found her swollen fold, dripping with excitement.

-Oh, Mulder! 

Scully tasted of ocean. Salty and juicy, and its scent invaded my nostrils like warm, intoxicating breeze. If I didn't really need to breathe to stay alive, I could spend the rest of my life tasting her. her hands went down to my hair and I could feel that even with the bossy girl pose, she was afraid to let go, probably afraid to choke me as her spasms began to tighten her thighs around my ears, But fuck, that feeling was just heaven.

-Mulder, God ... Stop, I ... 

She tried to lift her hips and push my delight away from my lips. But the hell I would leave! I gripped her thighs with both my arms and intensified the movements of my tongue around the swollen clit, feeling the moisture grow and Scully's moans rise and then with delicious spasms, she came screaming my name.  
Scully tossed her body aside and laid her head on the pillow, trying to reestablish her heart rate. And I? I was the son of a bitch with the wettest, most smiling face in the world.

-That was ... (She started)  
-Delicious...  
-Jesus, Mulder ... God bless the sunflower seeds.  
-I hope you never complain about them again ...  
-Never...But now is my turn.  
-Scully, how can I say that without sounding ungrateful?  
-what?  
-If you put that mouth on my dick now, I can't do what I'm really dying to do ...  
-And what is this?  
-You know what.  
-I want to hear you say it.  
-I want to fuck you, Scully. I want to fuck you until I forget what planet I'm on, and there's only the two of us here.  
-And what are you waiting for? 

She said and crawled like a kitten, stopping on all fours in the middle of the bed and turning her face back, watching me with eyes of pure lust. 

-Fuck me, then ... 

I got to my knees behind her and stroked the curve of her sinking back as Scully leaned her chest against the bed and reared her ass toward me. I used the tip of my penis to massage her clit and used my other hand to steady her waist before finally sinking into her.

HOLLYFUCKINGCHRIST

-Uhr ... Shit! You are so tight!  
-Mulder ... Fuck me, hard!

I began to hit her harder with each thrust and her moans filled the air, sounding like music to me. It was as if I was going through a spiritual experience ... Being inside Dana Katherine Scully, naked, wet, warm and calling by my name. 

-Mulder, take off ...  
-What?  
-just do it. 

I felt her heat loss, but whatever Scully wanted, I was going to do, and crawling at her feet. She remained in the same position, but as I started to pull away, she pulled me close to her face and began to stroke my hair, running her fingers down my cheeks as her other hand traced a path of fingertips and nails. down my rib until it reaches my cock. 

-Oh, Scully ...  
-You're big ... More than I had imagined ...  
-This is bad?  
-It's wonderful ... But ...

Suddenly her "But" made me shiver with nervousness. Had I hurt her again? Shit, Mulder! 

-But ... I hurt you? Damn it, Scully, I don't ...  
-Shut up, Mulder. No, you didn't hurt me ... You felt amazing inside me ... I just ...  
-What? (I asked as I placed kisses on her back and her fingers continued to stroke my cock)  
-Maybe for what I want ... May be a problem ...

Then, rubbing my dick in the juices of her pussy, she lubricated me and directed me to her ass.

-Oh God ... (I groaned)  
-Do you want ... do you want to try?  
-Are you fucking kidding me? OF COURSE! You ... You already ... -Yes ... And I like ... a lot. But never with a ...  
-An incredibly large penis? 

She gave a delicious laugh that filled my ears and then I held her face, sucking her lips as she made noises of pleasure from deep in her throat. 

-God, Mulder, I want so badly to feel you inside me now ...  
-It seems like the one who is blaspheming now is you ... The good catholic girl ...  
-I'm not the good girl here ...  
\- No, you're not ... And I love it ...  
-Try it ...  
-If I hurt you ...  
-I'll say ... Just try it.

Carefully, but extremely excited, I began to penetrate her. -Hmmm ... 

-Do you feel good?  
-Amazing ... put all of it ...  
-Fuck!  
-Yeah ... Oh Mulder ... Feels incredible ... 

Then my movements sped up and I didn't think I could experience such a strong sense of pleasure. Her muscles contracted and relaxed around my cock and I could feel my orgasm approaching, but not before giving her a second. With my thumb, I rubbed her clit and she let out a grateful scream. 

-Thats it! like that, don't stop Mulder! Oh god, im gonna ... 

Spasms washed over her body and I followed her, filling her ass and falling over her small, weak body. I could see colored smudges as I tried to open my eyes, and I could hear little murmurs coming from her. When I finally regained my strength, I withdrew from her body and lay beside her, pulling her body towards me. Scully still looked sleepy, but had a smug laugh on her face.

-Damn Scully ...  
-I love you, Mulder ... And God, how I love Mark for giving me this advice this morning ...  
-Want to know what, Scully? I love him too! 

We laughed together and kissed again ... One of the thousands I intended to kiss her from now on.


End file.
